User talk:Gonzalo84
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ros page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 23:26, May 12, 2011 GoT now we have THIS show in common too!?!??! STOP IT! ;) lol Buffymybasset 00:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) LOL...--Gonzalo84 02:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) House Bolton banner Good job finding the House Bolton banner. I wonder where you picked up the image?--Opark 77 13:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Found it on fanpop.com I don't know if its fanmade or not. I just saw its the same as the Bolton banner in the HBO map.--Gonzalo84 14:54, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply.--Opark 77 15:21, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Lead, Biograpy and Background sections for characters I have been considering restructuring the character articles and have posted my ideas in the forum. I would really appreciate your thoughts.--Opark 77 15:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Vassal House categories I started a forum discussion about this as we seem to disagree on how to handle it. I'd really appreciate your input there.--Opark 77 01:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for letting me know. I saw your post (the one while accidentally logged out) and replied to that one. I hope that someone else will comment as we clearly disagree on the issue so we need to seek the consensus of the other editors here to decide how to handle it.--Opark 77 19:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Articles with conjectural titles I think that is eminently sensible. We should be consistent. The only thing about Wode is that he survived the journey while the Knight of House Whent in the show does not. He is still a clear fit in the Inn at the Crossroads scene and the difference is already noted in the "In the books" section so that would work. Kurleket is a definite fit.--Opark 77 19:46, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Categorize noble houses by region Its an interesting idea. Would it be duplication as we already categorize them by their Lords Paramount? I suppose the Lords Paramount are less constant then the regions so we would be better off using the regions so go ahead.--Opark 77 20:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Good work getting these all done.--Opark 77 17:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Use of images As one of our active editors I wonder if you could help me by giving an opinion about the way we use images on the forum.--Opark 77 11:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you.--Opark 77 20:16, March 18, 2012 (UTC) House navboxes Thank you. I agree about the Baratheon branches and had been meaning to reply to your post suggesting separation of the main article into its component cadet branches saying that it was a good idea. About vassals - I didn't fully grasp what it meant and having looked it up I agree that the Riverlords do count, however it is difficult to establish who was there other than House Bracken.--Opark 77 17:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :They can be updated just like an article so we just update them when status changes.--Opark 77 17:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your help and good job on the Baratheon cadet branches.--Opark 77 19:42, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Kingsguard Listing the Kingsguard in Template:King's Landing Baratheon navbox made me think again about whether we should make articles for them. We have listed them in our Kingsguard article for some time. Preston Greenfield has had an article for some time too. In the scene of Eddard's arrest we see the six of them without Jaime all in one place (and again at Selmy's dismissal) so we can extrapolate their appearance on screen. What do you think?--Opark 77 19:42, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : I agree... I think we could and when certain "rioty" scene comes along I hope we can discern who is Preston Greenfield. And while we are at it... do we have a fragment that would let us discern or at least "speculate" who is the Kingsguard that greets the King in episode two? --Gonzalo84 20:46, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I can discern Preston at the Tourney of the Hand - he is noticeably shorter than his sworn brother as the Mountain pushes past them! Do you mean the chap who is stood next to Cersei during the "trial" of Arya at the end? Great job on the navbox for them. I have an icon from the viewer's guide I think.--Opark 77 22:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The icon: File:Kingsguard icon.jpg The unnamed member: File:Kingsguard 1.jpg --Opark 77 22:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I think I might have been unclear. I meant in the show there is a moment after the King ends Sandor and Gregor's duel where the Mountain throws down his sword and stalks off. He walks past two members of the Kingsguard and one of them is noticeably shorter than the other. In the book Ser Preston is hardly mentioned as you rightly point out but in A Clash of Kings he is described as the shortest member of the Kingsguard. Knowing that this moment in the show made me think of him. I don't think he is the member at Arya's interrogation in "The Kingsroad" - in fact another member of the Kingsguard brings Sansa into that meeting and appears to be shorter than her so I again thought of Preston. He is only seen among the crowd and I could not get a decent image of him though. Is the image I posted the one you meant from episode 2? --Opark 77 09:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yep--Gonzalo84 15:30, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Skin The new egg poster led to User:XD1 creating a new example, the poll unfortunately reset when I added it. There were only three votes on there so I added a link to the main page (in Current Poll this time). Would you mind taking another look at Forum:Proposal for a new skin?--Opark 77 15:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I already voted, though the color scheme can tire you faster than the current one.--Gonzalo84 15:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) War of the X Kings Where X = the number of claims acknowledged in an episode. I think we should wait until it is apparent from in episode footage rather than promos.--Opark 77 18:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) House navboxes No plans to from my end - what made you ask? Have I knocked some off by accident while I've been adding category sorting?--Opark 77 16:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Both adding overlords to the house navboxes and creating a vassal house infobox sound reasonable to me. Sorry about taking the navbox off the Renly article, it was accidental. I think it makes sense to leave the House navbox off the house page as you say. I am planning to go back and do houses by region navboxes later which would be a better fit there.--Opark 77 16:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :However I don't think we should put the words in the navboxes. The purpose of a navbox is to move a reader on to other related articles that might interest them. I think everything in the navbox should be a link to another article to read and including the words there are an unnecessary detail.--Opark 77 16:39, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright... I was beggining to think the same. I've also created a Clegane navbox: Template:Clegane navbox. What do you think? --Gonzalo84 16:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::It looks pretty good. Great work on photoshopping the Bolton sigil into a similar format to the ones we've seen from HBO. However, I think we are getting ahead of ourselves with the information we are listing in the navboxes. We shouldn't be listing characters that have yet to be established in the TV show. That means that these vassal house specific navboxes are going to be a bit sparse but I think we should press on with them anyway. We should only put information in a navbox if we have an article to lead that reader to. I think I need to figure out the formatting behind If# and implement that on Template: House navbox so that our unused fields collapse. :::I also think it is OK for an article to have more than one navbox at its base. If an article is listed in a navbox then that navbox should be at the base of that article. So for Maege Mormont and Roose Bolton I would use both the relevant new Vassal House navbox and the Stark navbox. The reason for having navboxes is so that when a reader finishes an article there are a selection of links to related articles at the bottom. Multiple navboxes mean more choice. :::Finally I think that a navbox should always guide to an article with the same navbox so the user can easily browse back to where they came from (which come to think of it is why I thought the House navboxes should be on the House pages).--Opark 77 18:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for your reply. I agree that the house navbox repeats the information in the infobox when it is posted in the house page, however I don't see this as prohibitive. I think the navbox is useful at the end of a house page because having read the article the reader can then once again see related articles and navigate to them; its purpose there is to guide a reader to more information rather than to give them information. :::I attempted to import the full navbox template when I designed Template:House navbox but the code is beyond my capabilities. Are you any better with coding templates? If you can introduce the collapsible functionality and the v/t/e formatting to templates then I would be hugely grateful if you would and will try and learn from scrutinizing your edits. If not I am seeking the support of the other admins to make a request to the Admin Support Team to get a bit of training in how table and template formatting works and will have another go when I know more!--Opark 77 11:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I have had another search through the help pages and I think I have got the hang of using the #if parser function to hide the fields we aren't using in the house navboxes. I also found a guide to using the show/hide code for tables. I have imported that but I can't seem to get the table to autocollapse. According to the guide to the code they should autocollapse wherever there are more than 2 on a page. How does that look?--Opark 77 12:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I have imported Template:Tnavbar-collapsible to get the view/discussion/edit links you mentioned but it seems to have offset the header. I've asked User:XD1 if they are able to help at all.--Opark 77 13:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::To direct the v/d/e links in Tnavbar-collapsible to each House navbox it needs to be aimed at each house navbox. I have added the parameter "name" to achieve this e.g. this edit. I've updated all navboxes accordingly. How dox they look?--Opark 77 06:41, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Blu Ray sourcing Glad to see more info from the Blu Ray features. Thank you. Could you please add a source to show where the info has come from e.g. this edit.--Opark 77 17:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Baratheon family tree I'll add that to my to do list. I will try and get it done next week but I am unlikely to manage it before the premiere as I am away this weekend.--Opark 77 21:24, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Update done, what do you think? I struggled to work Cersei, Mhaegen and Robert's other women onto the same row. I compromised by moving Cerseri and Jaime onto a new row. The alternative would be to omit Mhaegen specifically and have Cersei on one side of Robert and his other women as a group on the other side.--Opark 77 15:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Making all the images smaller now would be very time consuming, are you willing to help? I don't understand what you mean by: ::I can swap either Barra or other women with Cersei but not both because they both need a line to Robert.--Opark 77 18:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Flatlands No. He says that the Dothraki have an abundance of grass and horses and they can't eat horse. I think you can take that as an inference that they're on the Dothraki Sea, but minutes late he tells Viserys they're still close to Pentos (close enough for Viserys just to turn around and ride back by himself if he wants). Then in Episode 3 they pass through a tall reed forest and Mormont says they're very close to Qohor (close enough that he can ride there and back again and rejoin the horde a day or two later). The intervening geography is fairly rugged between the Rhoyne and Qohor, so logically they must be on the Flatlands in Episode 2.--Werthead 19:59, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh alright... too bad the guys who did the title sequence didn't include the Flatlands and/or Lhazar on the map.--Gonzalo84 17:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Shagga I was wondering which promo he was in so that I can reference it? --Opark 77 19:52, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think he appears in the clip in which Tyrion shows up in King's Landing during the tourney for Joffrey's nameday.--Gonzalo84 20:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about that clip. I think that there are different extras wearing some of the costumes from last year. I'm not even sure it is Timmett because he seems to have both eyes in the second season and one eye in the first season. Would you mind if we wait and see for later in the season when hopefully Shagga will get lines and we can get a better look at the others?--Opark 77 18:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for copy editing the recap and for your ongoing work getting us up to date with the viewer's guide.--Opark 77 17:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Main page character gallery We're discussing altering the main page character portal on the forum. I'd appreciate your input as one of our most active editors.--Opark 77 21:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Navbox changes I've fixed the Legendary Heroes navbox - the wikia coder who was helping to implement navboxes used a slightly different version where the parameter names are different. Good idea about adding ancestors to house navboxes. Looks good.--Opark 77 18:13, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Addam Marbrand Why not. I noticed during my rewatch that "Ser Addam" is named by the messenger who reports Robb's movements to Tywin and our Leo Lefford was present but Lannister bannerman 2 was not there so he could well be their version of Addam Marbrand.--Opark 77 21:05, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Bald bannerman Harys Swyft was the other bannerman present in the books. The bald bannerman extra has no lines so I don't think we can really guess though.--Opark 77 08:31, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism watch Thanks for the note about User:LuvsFallout, I have blocked them.--Opark 77 09:36, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the note. I think it is not inaccurate to call him a fool! I am happy to put up with the work generated by the low level of anon vandalism in order to allow the beneficial edits we also get from anon editors.--Opark 77 18:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "The" That is fine by me.--Opark 77 18:39, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Locations and geography I checked Overview categories and I think locations was set up to be a subcategory of Geography for specific places like the Inn at the Crossroads. Perhaps your new categories should by "Places in" rather than "Locations of". I think I have used Locations when I should have used Regions several times when creating new articles.--Opark 77 20:17, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Careful there I've just been through the Riverlands category and can't see any. Which do you mean?--Opark 77 22:30, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : Lannisport and the Crag AFAIK... I corrected it.--Gonzalo84 22:53, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Season 2 biographies My aim is to have a separate article for the major characters with all the detail of their role in a season with a summary style of the information on the main article. I was going to start splitting them up later in the season.--Opark 77 08:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Baratheon Guard Lets wait until after next week - his CV lists him as in multiple episodes. I suspect he might also take on the role of one of Renly's kingsguard fighting Brienne.--Opark 77 08:45, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Tyrion Lannister What do you think of the current version of Tyrion Lannister? Is that preferable to the longer summaries? Is it worth keeping Tyrion Lannister Season 2?--Opark 77 21:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Tarth Thanks for uploading the Tarth sigil. Please can you add: #Source #Description #Licensing tag #Categories so that we can keep it.--Opark 77 23:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding the information. I note your edit summary. I specifically am not going to be adding this information for other users because I want to promote people doing it themselves. Monitoring images takes up a disproportionate amount of my time here and teaching users to upload properly on their own will free up my time in the long run. When I judge that someone doesn't know what to do I will show them and link to the example edit. When I see an experienced user not adding the required information a reminder seems sufficient.--Opark 77 09:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Joffrey 2x01.jpg Thanks for uploading File:Joffrey 2x01.jpg. Please could you add a category, a licensing tag, the source and a description so that we can keep it.--Opark 77 01:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Brandon Stark (the Builder) Could you let me know the source for Brandon Stark (the Builder)?--Opark 77 19:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) File:Jorah 2x01.jpg Thanks for uploading File:Jorah 2x01.jpg. When you are uploading a replacement image could you use the link to upload a new version of the existing image in the file history section (File:Jorah_2x01.jpg#File_history) rather than creating a new image. It just saves me having to go back and delete the superseded image and will save you having to edit the pages where the image is used.--Opark 77 17:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :I am all for better quality images but I want to keep my focus on keeping us up to date with season 2 for now. How about categorizing images you are unhappy with so that we can target them later?--Opark 77 18:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Do you mind if I re-upload the pictures of Quaithe and Hallyne as they're rather low res? Carninator 09:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Qhorin's men Qhorin definitely said Stonesnake but I heard Harker and B-er rather than Ebben and Dalbridge. Would you mind rewatching to see what you think. Does HBO go have closed captions? I've checked the HBO synopsis and no names were given for the trio there. --Opark 77 20:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Any thoughts?--Opark 77 22:07, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Undying ones Hey just wondering why you changed/deleted what I wrote on the Undying ones page. I'm new here, so just trying to understand how things are done around here. Got it. Thanks, I was just wondering. :-) Pyromancer's Guild I don't think it is referred to on screen as the alchemists' guild at any point so we need to rename the article. Do you concur? If so would you mind restoring the links you altered?--Opark 77 22:07, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :My apologies. Thank you for checking.--Opark 77 22:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Lannister bannermen Definitely not TV Addam Marbrand or Leo Lefford (which is a shame as both of them were at Harrenhal in the books). I believe one of them might have been the same bald bannerman that we saw in season 1 (the one seated immediately to Tywin's right in "The Ghost of Harrenhal"). As to the other two I couldn't say. With no comparable book scene it is hard to say. They were both white haired and in Lannister armour as far as I can recall. We could screencap all three war council scenes to be sure.--Opark 77 22:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Call it no. 1 and I'll make sure I get the screencap the right way round when I come to do it.--Opark 77 21:22, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Lynesse Hightower I believe she was mentioned by Jorah in conversation with Daenerys in "Lord Snow." I'm not sure that he named her but her went into detail about the marriage being the motivation behind the crimes that went into his exile and the subsequent breakdown of the relationship.--Opark 77 20:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Jacks I have no idea. It was from the notoriously unreliable IMDb so could be wrong but I didn't have anything else to go on. Struggling a bit to identify the minor roles this week. I'm assuming the Croatian named actors are rioters but the only actor I can match by face to a part is Reginald Varley.--Opark 77 19:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Irri Amrita Acharia did an interview with Access Hollywood that confirms Irri's death.--Opark 77 19:01, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Amory's misaddressed mail I don't think Tywin said Lady Maege Mormont. Sounded like Lord Marlin of House Dormund to me.--Opark 77 15:05, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Lannister family tree I'm not sure about that. Has Stafford been established as a first cousin to Tywin in dialogue? Have Stafford and Joanna been established as siblings? Also I don't know how I would make the lines work to illustrate Joanna's marriage to Tywin and her status as his first cousin so I'd like to avoid doing it unless the show clearly establishes it.--Opark 77 10:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) curious After tonight's GoT it said "2 episodes left" but we have 3 more listed in appearances..... any clue? -- 02:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) The preview is for next episode, "The Prince of Winterfell", maybe it doesn't count itself... or maybe they'll broadcast the last two in one night.--Gonzalo84 02:52, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Robb's camp Could well be Ashemark. I'm all for assuming their vaguely following the book unless there is clear evidence to the contrary. Perhaps its moving all the time can explain why it took Alton 1 episode to get to King's Landing and 5 episodes to get back.--Opark 77 17:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Dark Sister You have the page "Dark Sister" but on the page "Dark Syster" Which is it? :) 04:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Just caught it...wanted to point it out :) B. Copper King Taking a guess. We only see Spice King, Xaro, Pyat Pree, this guy, Member of the Thirteen and one other 13 in closeup. Between the three unnamed ones this guy was wearing the most copper colors. I think Member of the Thirteen is a candidate to be the Silk King too.--Opark 77 06:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler template I'm not sure we need to use Template:MajorSpoilers for as yet unaired episodes. What on the article Valar Morghulis is a spoiler? If we are placing it because of the plot synopsis then the mention of the books is unnecessary because the synopsis comes from hbo. I am a little worried that saying an article contains spoilers from the books is an invitation for users to violate our spoiler policy with information from the books. I have changed the template to avoid this, what do you think?--Opark 77 21:36, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Good point, definitely needed then. Probably should go on all unaired episodes as the synopsis will always contain some degree of spoiler.--Opark 77 22:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Locking pages I'm not sure locking to new editors to prevent vandalism is worth the risk of turning away positive contributors. How many instances of vandalism did we see on the last episode so far this week? How many instances of new editors making constructive edits were there? I don't mind cleaning up vandalism if it is keeping a door open to new contributors.--Opark 77 21:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC)